For Eternity Rose
by frecklesxox
Summary: this is about Dimitri and Rose in siberia. it goes into detail about their feeling and pain when rose is captured. its from both points of view, so please read and review thanks xox
1. Chapter 1

She walks down the Dark Street. Trees and tall buildings cast their shadow in the pale moonlight, she doesn't suspect, doesn't realise until the nausea curls in her stomach warning her of what's to come, till it's too late.

The strigoi, tall and imposing, luminous. Towering over her, but before she has time to fight, her mind is wiring like a clock. She knows him!

But how could she not know him?

The love of her life, her dreams

Dimitri....

* * *

At last, you think, at last you have her

For months you have been roaming streets in eternal night that is now your day, waiting for this girl standing before you

Roza

You know her

How could you not?

You need her! Your plan is in action, your goal is near, it should be easy to pluck her from this murky sidewalk like a flower.

She is strong, you know this about her, but she knows you, you can see it in her wide dark eyes, recognition glancing out as she hears you say her name, and that is all it takes for her concentration to slip, to hesitate and you have her, she is yours.

* * *

She wakes up in an unfamiliar room, cold and alone and scared? Yes because even rose gets scared at time, at the moment she has every reason to be.

Confusion is a cloud that hovers in her mind, fogging up her thoughts and numbing her senses.

Dimitri, Dimitri she thinks over and over again.

She knows this is what she wanted, to meet him, to save him but now, after finally seeing him , can she do it.

How can she do it?

Stuck in this formal looking room, that suggests a hotel with its decadent furnishing , the unlived in air that fills it.

Where the hell has he taken her?

And why is she still alive.

Panic, a hard heavy ball that hits her chest, and tingles through her arms and legs. Restlessness, she has to get out. She needs to escape.

A chair she picks up and smashes against a window as hard as her body will let her.

Please, please, but it will not yield. Tears roll down her cheeks as she realises all actions are hopeless, this room is a prison, she its inmate, and she must face her verdict.

The man she prized above all else, was now a monster she swore to destroy, and she must meet him in all his strigoi power.

* * *

You have her now, yes she is yours. Locked away like a prized possession in this grand house full of darkness. She is what you need most

You had power, eternal life, strength and speed and cunningness and blood but not her.

You go, to the chamber where she lies .you go to her, to inform her of her majestic fate, brought by your hands only, to this girl you will give everything.

And she is there, and her beauty and her aura hit you, it faintly pulls at some faded spot deep inside your memory. Her honey skin, her sensual curves. Right in front of you. Her tear stained cheek, and her hair medusa wild. Her eyes flash with some strong emotion.

She is the same rose, always impulsive and you know what her reactions will be and you are ready, as she pounces towards you, with her small fists and flailing arms.

You grip her wrists, slender but strong, and you press your weight against her, trapping her. Her breathing is broken, and her sweat drips from her forehead, and you whisper in the seashell pink curl of her ear

Rose, stop, you're wasting your time

I won't hurt you


	2. Chapter 2

N/T im still learning how to do all this, so sorry if its all crap and confusing, but hope your enjoying it anyway. i will try to update every few days and yeah please let me know what you think

* * *

I won't hurt you

She hears the words, but she doesn't believe them. How can she, when she sees the crimson rimmed eyes, the cold, white skin that was once her safe, humane damphire he tell, she has already been hurt, more than her heart can take when he was turned to this evil, deadened spectre.

Yet he still is Dimitri, she can see this in his dark curled hair, the arrow straightness of his jaw line that she used to trace with her finger. The deep timber of his voice, now tinged with menace, but used to lull her to sleep in his arms.

It is him

But it isn't HIM!

His eyes glint with coldness, and his arms pin her down with steely strength that he never would have forced against her before and her heart weeps for the man he used to be. She loosens her grip, curls up in herself, surrenders from the fight, after all what match is she for him.

And he lets go

He stands before her, a looming shadowlike, a terrible vision.

And she sees his lithe silhouette and remembers his warm fingers tracing hot streams down her spine, his breathe wet in her ear as he gently takes her, consumes her, but she pushes this painful memory away because all that was good is now lost.

* * *

She cowers beneath you like a lost kitten, and pride swells in your chest, you scare her. Your powerful and magnificent strigoi body reduces this bold, fiery girl to a quivering child, and you enjoy the feeling it gives you, that empowerment.

You own her!

But Rose will always surprise you; her small, sturdy body rises to face you, determination clenched in that exquisite face.

'I find it hard to believe you won't hurt me!"

Stupid girl, you think

If I wanted you dead, you would already be dead

Does she underestimate your strength?

But you are also curious; although you are pleased she has come right into your clutches, why has she come here. She knows what you are, what you have become so why is this young girls roaming around your isolated, cold foreign country of Siberia. She must surely understand that she is no match against you, as a mere damphire your strength was unpassable but as a strigoi its is massive, unbeatable, even for your own kind. Yet here she is.

Why did you come here?

To kill you

She whispers softly, her chocolate eyes flick nervously

Stupid girl!

Does she not realise you came here to get away from her

From all the complications she will bring to your new existence

Does she not realise that you shouldn't be in this situation

But she has brought all this on by herself

Caused your life to shatter

Into a million fragments

Although you concocted you plan, your ladder to complete power

You had hoped...

That she would never come back into your life

So that you wouldn't have to face

The most extraordinary, wonderful object from your dull,bleak past

And now here she is

Slap bang in the middle of this invigorating, exciting way of life you preside

And it is too late...

And there is no going back

She is involved now

She is here

And she will be your victory

Or she cannot exist


	3. Chapter 3

You've failed

He tells her, you failed in the street you know

Yes she know this

It was her chance to end this torture once and for all

To give back his soul

But she blew it, and now here they are, in this strange stalemate in and unfamiliar room

And she is...

.....confused

What does he want with her? If he was so intent on hiding from her

Why is she now holed up in this room?

With he as her jailer

He is puzzlingly polite to her but stern, firm with a sharp aggressive edge to his voice

And he freaks her out

For he is a strigoi

An evil vampire of the night

He is a murderer

And yet he talks to her with a familiarity

Of closeness they once shared

But that now no longer exists

It's disconcerting

Him courteously offering food and comfort

While those crimson eyes seem to dig into her soul

And thos e cruel lips

Seem to sneer

Does he have any feeling left for her at all

Deep inside his now frozen heart

Does the memory of their passionate romance

Still beat

She hopes...

Or is it all in vain

He tells her of Galina, his mentor, who allowes him to keep her captor here

And a sliver of jealousy rises inside her like an acid green snake

She finds out she is inside a mansion, full of the dead

That she is far from any human city

And that there is hardly a glimmer of hope for escape

She learns what she already knows

That she is not safe, that there are things out there striving to kill her

And that Dimitri brought her here for one purpose only

She learns that her bones can still turn to water

When Dimitri touches her face with ice cold fingers

She learns that although Dimitri will not kill her yet

She will inevitably die

For he has only one choice, one other option

To awaken her

So that they can live, and rule the night

As masters of darkness

Together forever

* * *

You watch as her eyes widen, while you tell her the amazing future you have laid out for her

She is drinking I your words, and she is silent, staring

You wonder what she is thinking

Will she accept?

Will she be willing to envelope this new life offered?

And live up to her full potential

She is valuable

You know this, from her strength ,her determination and fearlessness

She never gives up in a fight, a worthy opponent

Would make and even greater ally

With her knowledge of the royals, especially her strong bond

With her special royal friend

She could bring them ultimate power

She could bring them greatness

You wait expectantly to heat he decision

NO

She has refused you

And you knew she would, She has grew up to despise, fight your kind

She has spent years in an institution, ruled by fear of strigoi, protected from their imminent attacks

You know that this aversion is to ingrained inside her

For her to readily succumb to your awakening

But she WILL accept

You will make sure of it

Your will tear down her defences, her apprehension s bit by bit

You will make her see all that is great and compelling and valuable

And you will break down her resolve

And she will eventually crack

But for now

You will keep her here, locked under your surveillance; You will protect her from others who would hurt her, Because she is too important to you and your devices.

You will feed her and clothe her, make her look even more beautiful then she already is

It will amuse you to watch her tenacity wane with all the luxuries, gifts and comfort you will give her.

Yes she will bring you much pleasure

You present her with her favourite food; you know she is hungry and weakened

And she declines with typical Rose snarky-ness

She declares she will starve herself, and you find this incredibly humorous

You laugh at her naivety, because you know that she will be awakened long before she can ever harm herself.

You will wait for her consent

But not for long

And as you stare down at her

An incredible urge rushes through

So startling and startling. That you act straight away without thought or contradiction

You see her black spider web eyelashes, her dewy skin, and her pulse beating in her willowy neck

You can feel the heat rolling of her

Smell her intoxicating scent, cinnamon and jasmine

And you want to touch her, feel her silky skin beneath your fingers

So you kiss her

Crush your lips against her soft lush ones; taste her on your tongue, wet and sweet

You didn't realise this would feel so different yet so much the same

You can feel everything, smell everything

The hair standing up on the back of her neck

Her breathing hitching as she kisses you back

Her bones so fragile beneath your hands

You could crush her, and it gives you more pleasure

You feel something distant, click inside you

A tiny nub begins to burn deep within

And your breakaway from her as you had came

Because you have to get away

To shake of this strange feelings bubbling inside you like a river

So you leave her staring after you, with eyes like storms


	4. Chapter 4

**N/O so this is the fourth chapter and im going to start going into more detail about demitri and how he is as a strigoi, how much he has changed. so yeah enjoy**

* * *

He kisses her, with lips cold as snow

He tastes like bitterness and adrenaline, darkness and want and sex

It reminds her of a dark river, rushing downhill and although a part of her says it is wrong, sick

She still wants to sink so deep inside, to drown in it

But all too quickly, he pulls away as fast as he had came, as if the buzzing electric current that had just slipped between them was gossamer thin and could be brushed aside

Like a mere spider web

He is gone, and she realises she is tired and drained

All the fight gone out of her limbs

Her skeleton turns to jelly and her joints ache and creak

Like an old house resting its bones for the night.

She realizes she doesn't have the strength to hold herself up so she collapses to the floor in a puddle.

The first sob that rips out of her, trembles through her body, it's like an earthquake that breaks the dam, opens the floodgates so that the tears stream out

Staining the deep crimson carpet with salt and sorrow.

* * *

You run through the corridors so fast you become a blur, as only a strigoi can

Thoughts crashing through you head like waves n an angry ocean

Why did you kiss her, WHY

You tell yourself you brought her here for a purpose

You must not get distracted; you will not succumb to those pathetic desires that can weaken you

But you never realised you would want her in that way. That unconscious force is strong and it pulls at your dead, blackened heartstrings, towards her.

You have to get away from it, to clear your head.

You will hunt

You will roam the dark streets of that busy, thriving city

And you will find the most succulent human woman, full of rich, hot blood bubbling with life

And you will drink your fill, even though it is a pale alternative to what you want, what you need.

But you will drink until you will no longer taste her, your Roza on your lips

Once you have drank until you are bursting with fullness

You leave that pitiful girls broken body on the sidewalk, she is useless now

You do not head back to you so called home; you stay out enjoying the cool crisp night air bite at your skin. The smell of fresh snow and dying trees,

You no longer see this earth as you used to, the beauty of nature no longer affects you like it did, but you do have a strong appreciation for all that is living and growing. You respect the circle of life, the rules in which all animals live by. The prey and the predator.

You do not see the stars twinkling in the sky or the tranquillity of the owl hooting in the trees. Instead you see the great eagle and the meagre dormouse. And you can relate to his soaring power as he swoops down open his prey, feel his invigoration as he snaps down on the body, flesh and bone. It is a fact of life, he is stronger and more intelligent so of course he must win in this night-time world and that mouse does not stand a chance. Yes you respect nature;

You are nature; you are the great eagle, the sleek tiger.

You will survive by showing you are above all that is small and meek. You will win!

And you see now

That this is how it should be

This is how you will rule

And you will make Rose see from your perspective

Bye breaking her down bit by bit

With the only thing she can't resist

She is yours, and you can use her however you want

She is yours and you can have her, touch her, fuck her, drink her

Until she is broken and lost and ready for her revelation, her awakening

Yes, that is how you will do it

She is clay beneath your talented hands

And you will mould her, shape her into what she is destined to be.


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: sorry this took so long been pretty busy but here it is and hope its good enough :D

* * *

Her tears finally cease, now she is as dry as a desert, but cold as a winters eve.

She has nothing left now but this strange room and her coldblooded strigoi captor and she must learn to live with this.

She must accept it, it is too hard for to resist when her thoughts seem to be flickering and crackling like static.

She is his prisoner, and what an efficient jailer he is, for he has her trapped like a bird in a cage, and she no more hope of escape than if she was stuck in an iron box. He has thought of everything, protection, home comforts, even clothing. She notices this with horror. Silken slips of jewel coloured garments fit for princesses. Each one designed to accentuate the sensual feminine curves.

She is his doll, his plaything. He can dress her up, throw her down, play with her, use her, or discard her like a piece of litter if he wishes.

She shudders at the thought...

But with what. Horror?

Pleasure?

She feels sick to the bone, in this gilded jail cell

But there is nothing left for her to do

But the sink into the soft quilted king size bed

And fall into deep oblivion.

* * *

You watch her sleep. Ridiculously tiny and doll like in that huge bed. Leaving a warm imprint of her soft body in the mattress. Her golden brown skin, Dewey and dark against the white sheets. She looks so peaceful and calm in slumber, and you faintly remember what it is like to sleep, to leave the world for a few hours, to only exist in your own private dreams.

Her chest rises and falls with each breath her lips moist and glistening, slightly parted. Deep thoughts seem to twitch behind her thin veined eyelids and her fingers furl and unfurl like a child grasping for something only she can she

And you watch her sleep, silently waiting, waiting......

* * *

She wakes to see the shadow of a man in the corner, like a deathly spectre.

Dimitri...

He is here with her, and for a moment she forgets everything, what he's become.

Maybe this had all been a dream, maybe none of this ever happened and Dimitri is the same person she has loved and yearned for. The same man who made her tremble like a butterfly in his gentle hands. the man who taught her to fight with intelligence and respect, but who loved her with so much faith and tenderness, it made her heart ache. He used to read western novels with a little boy hope of being a brave cowboy. He was beautiful.

Oh how she hopes, wishes that this is so

That Dimitri is here, and it is him only him.

But it cannot be true

The evidence smacks her in the face

Those red eyes, that hard expression

All that was is gone

Only death and despair is left now

Now She watches him with wary eyes

As he tells her to sit down, get comfortable

But how can she be comfortable in his presence

She the lamb in mighty lion's grassy plains

She can never relax around him

But she drags up some of that courage that had deserted her

Its not much but its enough to let her take a seat opposite him

To stare him down, and talk to him as she used to

With her usual witty sarcastic remarks

This is her only vice left

As he talks, she sees just how much he has changed

His sweet caring nature is gone, replaced now with hardness, bitterness and thirst for power

He is a killer of innocents

But he believes he is better, this life holds more promise to him now.

And she listens repulsed as he tells her how it feels to kill, to drink these beings he used to fight to protect.

And she watches the desire in his face as he describes the fading of human life the feeling of his victims blood running through his veins

And it makes her sick

But she listens mesmerized by his velvet voice, his expressive mouth that used to kiss her softly but is now uttering such disgusting profanities of death and loss.

He is getting more excited now, he wants her to see how truly desirable his life is.

Hiss cold hands pinch her arms as he pins her down. His eyes lit up with exhilaration as he again tell her of his plan for them to live together side by side, king and queen of darkness

His eyes gleam red and his fangs glint in the light

She is not used to seeing him with fangs and she tries to twist away

' I don't want any of this!'

She cries out

" I don't want you'

But she does, she wants him so much it burns her.

And he doesn't believe her anyway

As always, he knows her inside out. He knows how to mould her, to play her like a fiddle. How his fingers seem to twang against the tights strings of despair as he brings up all the little fears hidden within her, as he talks about lissa's spirit darkness, the insanity it comes with which will bleed in to her. This is the price she must pay, for she is spirit bound.

And then he starts to talk about them

About their electrifying connection, how it's still sparks between them.

He is so close now, his body pressed against hers, he has her pinned like a worm on a hook

He calls her Roza

And that's all it takes for her to fall into his embrace

For the second time they kiss

And its all cobalt blue and silver, intense and bright and she wants more.

His lips where cold but the kiss burned between them

Fire and ice

She yields to his touch, as his hands run up and down her softness

Burning, burning

And His mouth moves down to her neck, leaving a tingling trail of desire

She feels the sharp points of his fangs

She tenses, she doesn't want this

But she does

And as her skin tear and blood runs out, the incredible bliss, the high, the rush

She falls back into it, rides the crashing wavesof pleasure and light

For this is means the end of her defiance, it is the start of something uncontrollable and new.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: SORRY THIS IS ONLY SHORT BUT I JUST WANTED TO PUT SOMETHING UP LOL IM WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IT WILL BE LONGER**

* * *

Her blood

Oh god, her blood was EVERYTHING.

It was life, death, light and darkness.

Bursting with energy and fire and sustenance as it slides down your throat and runs in to your veins, you can feel it bubbling deep in the marrow of your bones

The wet, the hot, the salt and sweet and the tang of it. It drives you insane.

You want to rip her open and feed from her, drain out every last drop until she is limp as a ragdoll in your arms.

The blood lust is so strong it takes everything in you to make yourself stop

And you don't understand, this is impossible, damphir blood is not supposed to taste this FUCKING GOOD!

But she is so sweet and lush and tender beneath your hands

You want her, you want all of her. Her blood, her lips, her body

Wet and open and needing you, only you, just as she used to

And you can tell she wants it too, you smell her desire, she is ready for you

And you want satiate her need

But not yet

Because this thing you have in your hands now it is too powerful

You are a poker player with a winning card

And you will only play it at the most opportune moment

Using this against her, you have her locked in you grip

Her incredible lust for you, for the bite

She will eventually yield

And only when she is yours, eternally

Then you will let yourself go

Give into your bodies most basic instincts

To fill yourself with the pleasure of female flesh

But for now you fill yourself to the brim with her sweet blood

As she writhes beneath you, loving you and what only you can give her

You feel the life-giving liquid providing your muscles with unmeasurable strength

Your skin is tingling, your limbs taught and tight

The room becomes more focused and sharpened beneath your eyes

Colours brighten

Sounds become louder, clearer

The air seems to shimmer and hum with energy

This is what you've always loved about the feed, the blood

While another's world fades and dies

Yours becomes more real

* * *

Hours like seconds

Days like minutes

A continuous stream of time warped and twisted

She splits in two

Dimitri

No Dimitri

Dimitri.....................

She waits for what seems like slow torturous years

For him to come to her

Only for it to feel like a quick flying passing moment

Until her leaves her all alone cold and unwanted,

And waiting again

She yearns for him, his touch, his voice, his lips

His bite!

She needs it like fresh air

She wants it, she grasps for it, her body burns and twists and screams for it

And each second without it is the blackest torture

Nearly unendurable

But she sits in her protected chamber

The stagnant air compressing her as she moves about, zombielike and unfocused

Times flickers past like an old motion picture

And still she waits for her dark lover

And the bitter edged pleasurable violence

That only he can give to her


	7. Chapter 7

she is under your spell

She is your pet, your trinket your plaything

You watch as she walks around in a hazy fog that you created

You watch as she waits day after day for you to bring her relief, pleasure, deliverance

Your plan is working,

She is fast becoming dependant on you, on what you give to her

You watch as bit by bit her morals, her independence and reserve fall away with each tantalizing bite

You are the drug that she is beginning to crave

An addiction, and pretty soon she will drown in it

Yes you are pleased it is all going so smoothly, you are so near to reaching your goal. She has one foot in the grave and she doesn't even know it yet. The end is so close,

But not yet....

She is still holding back from you, still fighting. That steely iron wall she puts up to protect herself is still rigid and upright but you can feel it bending and weakening with every kiss and every caress.

You like having her here, so close to you where you know she is safe. You like to hold her in your arms, like to trace the sun kissed fluidity of her skin, the tiny knobs on her spine.

You love to drink from her that sweet, irresistible blood which threatens to overcome you. Her blood is so full of life and adrenaline and sparks; it is the very essence of Rose. And though you still feed from others lesser than yourself, everything else is bland in comparison to her wonderful nectar

Every time you sup from her you want more. Every time it gets harder and harder to stop, and it nearly kills you not to take away her life and the choice you gave her, to change her yourself.

But no, you can't. You want Rose to choose herself. To give into temptation and welcome her fateful awakening. You know how her mind works, how she will never be truly content until she has made this decision herself. For now you must wait and hope, but only for so long. Time will run out and eventually she will have to surrender or you will have to force her down the only path you are willing to take.

Every day, after you have prowled the streets as a mighty predator of night, after you have left a trail of broken bodies behind you like breadcrumbs. You are full and weary of the human world so you retreat to her room, Rose, where you spend those precious little moments with her, only her.

She is the bridge between what you where and what you have become. Even though you a glad to leave behind that pitiful man you once where, you welcome this beautiful woman with open arms. She still has meaning for you, in your eyes she is a valuable gem you want to keep in a glass cage displaying its bright and shining charm for eternity.

You like to lavish her with gifts of her worth

Jewels, silks, perfumes and expensive sweet smelling flowers

But tonight you bring her the finest of all

An exquisite necklace that even you with your useful connections, found hard to obtain

But it was worth all your trouble

Just to see it around her beautiful slender neck

The soft white gold illuminate against her darkness

The sapphires deepening to the warmth of her skin

A groan gets caught in your throat

You want to lick the soft spot where the clasp closes at her nape

Just to see if it tastes as sweet as it looks

Beautiful

You whisper, watching her skin blush under your hands

Beautiful....


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE/ hey so as some have you have probably noticed i have missed out some major characters, past events and plot lines but that is just because i want to focus on just dimitri and rose i want to make it so intense i dont want it to be filtered with other stuff so yeh thought i'd just clear that up. any way enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

She remember the old days, back when she was a completely different girl

When things where, if not peaceful, at least good, happy

When being in love was not as hard, not so much a heavy cross to bear.

Their love was a secret but it was deep, exciting and filled with so much warmth

And she was safe in his arms. He loved her, she knew it. She felt it and never had to doubt it.

The proof was there, and it was not some fleeting flimsy thing

It was as solid as the earth, and as bottomless as the sea

Although they had to hide their feelings from others, their family and peers even from each other

After that unforgettable day in the cabin, after their touch had brought each other to life

They knew there was no going back. They had a future together, something to look forward to

They had hope

She used to dream about their future

Fantasies of big white weddings, and tiny dark haired children holding her hand

Of warm summer nights spent at the beach, of falling asleep in his arms and not having to worry if anyone should find out. She just wanted them to be together

And now they are

But it isn't the same, it isn't GOOD

There is no longer any tenderness in his touch, no more loving caresses in his words

No softness in his eyes

There is only passion left, so intense it verges on violence

She no longer feels safe in his love; she is standing on a knife edge precipice

Waiting to fall to her death

She is walking on a thin piece of ice and can no longer get a grip

And she is slipping...

All his words, his kisses, his gifts

They are weighing her down

Her past life, Lissa, Adrian, the academy. They are sliding away from her

She is sinking and she cannot control it

Even more than she can control her love for him

She's too far gone now

Yes she has him

Her lover, her life

But it is not a dream

And there is no more hope....

* * *

The house is edgy and restless, the tension so thick you can feel the air thrumming with it

It is because of you actions, you brought her here

And for you own purpose you keep her here

But the unease is beginning to build up

Galina your mentor, she will not wait much longer

And neither will you

You need something to happen soon

You can barely keep yourself together

You are impatient; you want this household under your control

You will overcome them with your power and strength

But only with her, your beauty, by your side

Will you be able to achieve this.

She is strong willed and it is harder than you thought it would be

But she is weakening, collapsing in on herself

You go to room at late dusk

She is pale and drawn, her eyes duller and cheeks slightly sunken

She is beginning to break, she grasps at you

And offers herself to you as easily as any blood whore

She is YOUR whore

And venom pools in your mouth as her pulse beats against her Dewey neck

And your body tingles, wanting to crush her against you and take all of her

But instead you take her hand roughly

'Come!' you say

'Come' and you drag her to the door and out of the stuffy rooms that has confined her for so long

Her pallor slightly worries you, she has been kept inside to long and her fire and glow is diminishing.

Besides that room compresses you too, the air tight and saturated with her scent, it makes you agitated and nervous.

Swiftly and cautiously, so she does not get a glimpse of how to evade these severe measure you have set up to contain her, you pull her through the long winding corridors of the house, out into the cool fresh air of the night-time garden.

To see her in starry night is breathtaking. Her skin takes on all the colours of the moonlight, shining silver and pale in the darkness. Tendrils of rich, silken hair curl in the breeze. Shadows dance in the contours of her cheek bones. She a mythical beauty, ghostly vision. You realise this is how she will look when she is one your kind. A true master of the night.

You can't take your eyes of her. You had hoped to escape that burning desire you felt in that small bedroom, but it is even stronger here. Her splendour enthrals you and pulls you in.

You crush your lips against hers, feeling her melt under your touch.

She draws her breath as your tongue touches hers, wet and soft.

Sparks. Flashes of light. Surrender

And when you finally pull away

She trembles and shakes

Her breathing laboured

Her eyes stare up at you wide and mirroring the stars

To hide the burning in your own eyes

You turn away then, taking her hand again

Lead her through the glistening dew dropped grass.

Flowers blooms in all the colours of precious gems

The air is heavy with the scent of jasmine

She is mesmerized and dazed by this Eden

But she is tired and weak

She leans against you like a sleepy child

So you set her down on the damp ground

And lie down next to her

She inhales softly, and picks at the grass with slender fingers

'What's this like for you' she asks

'What's the night like?"

So you tell her

How everything is as clear and sharp as day

How you can smell the dirt and wood and water

How your heightened senses can feel the clods of soil underneath

Sharp pebbles and grains of clay

A scurry of ants underground

The creaking of cicadas further away is loud in your ear.

'It can be like this for you too'

You say, as you stroke her soft hair

"If you will only let me. Rose this is driving me insane! Why won't you let me.

I want you, I NEED you!'

She turns from you, a tear leaving a silver trail on her cheek

And softly, quietly

'Why'

She whispers

'Why....'


	9. Chapter 9

'Where am I?'

She can no longer find herself

She is not Rose, she looks and speaks like her, but she doesn't feel it

Where have I gone?

What she used to be, is now gone and the reflection in the mirror is just a pale imitation of what she once was

Her image sickening, and grey and hollowed

What daunting realisation is this, that she now so resembles something she had swore never to become

What has happened to her, what has happened to that fire and feist

That used to be the driving force behind all her actions and thoughts

Now she is just an empty dry husk

All her familiar thoughts and feelings are gone

Her heart has only one desire now

And it is swallowing her whole

She is a puppet

Drab and used and strung up so tight

She is being pulled and pushed by her body's intense needs

She literally burns for it

Tongue dry

Bone ache

She is tender and raw and hurting

She wants it too much

And she knows what she has become

And it disgusts her

BLOOD WHORE

The words fill her mouth with broken glass

As she spits it out

WHORE

Blood, lust, Whore

Its echoes through the room

Taunting her, picking at her piece by piece

She has to be stronger than this

She will not let the overcome her, won't let it drag her down deeper than she already is

She cannot let it take her, or she will surely die

As she stares at the ghoul in the mirror

Her stomach twisting with pain from the NEED that consumes her

Scratching at her skin with broken fingernails

She knows now this cannot go on for much longer

She can't live in this black purgatory

This life of lust and power, violence and hate and love that is lost

This has to STOP!!

She must not give in to him

She will resist him

She will cut herself of from those weak cravings

She will reach in and pull out that girl who used to fight with vengeance and love

And she will become stronger than she ever thought she could be

He already owns her heart

But he will not have her soul

And though it will KILL her to do this

She has to, she came here to save him and that is what she will do, she will fulfil her promise

He will have his eternal life; he will become that heavenly creature she always knew him to be. A demon no longer

But an angel of light

* * *

You pace through the wood panelled corridors

Thoughts raging and beating against your skull

Tiny daggers, forks of lightning

You can't stand it

What the FUCK is wrong with you

That girls is nothing to you, she is just a tool

But why haven't you used her yet

You kept telling yourself

That this was all part of you plan

But you can't keep pretending

That some small secret part of you

Doesn't want to do this to her

To re-incarnate her into this life of darkness you live

You are WEAK, you are disgusted

With yourself for giving into to these pathetic feelings and thoughts

Why do you slide into her room at night?

For no other purpose than to watch her breath make lace-like patterns in the air

As she sleeps

You drink from her everyday

Yet you stop yourself each time from going too far

And draining her till she is dry and brittle

Why?

Your touch her

And watch her open herself to your fingertips

But you never use your power and force against her

To feed that throbbing desire that pools in your belly

Why?

Yes you did once know how to love

But there is no room left in this cold stone heart of yours

So why do you prolong the inevitable

You keep her so close, so near

Yet you do not take what is rightly yours

And this indecision is a hard ball in your throat

It leaves a bitter taste in your mouth

And you know this has to STOP

Devotion is not in your nature

Feelings do not exist

The heart does burn for other beings

So you will smother this rebellion rising inside you

And destroy all obstacles in the way of your fate and fortune

you will destroy her before she does you

You will have your power, your will have your rule of fear

Because you are strigoi

And there is NO other option


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE/ quite a short chapter but an exciting one =) have fun**

**

* * *

**

With a fluttering heart she waits

Hands twisting, mouth dry

Heavy thoughts, sinking black hole

He is coming....

She feels even more trapped then ever

Suffocated by his hatred, immorality, lust

And his 'so called' love

Because how can he feel that absurdly divine emotion

With a heart as black as coal

She wants to believe in it so much

But how can she

When his dream is to take away her soul for eternity

Escape is the only option

But how is that even possible

When she is so weakened and damaged

There is also the fact that even now

Some part of her doesn't want to leave him

To just give in his will

And surrender her soul

But she won't, not now

Her resilience is a steely spine inside her

And she set on her course

On flees the chains that bound her

And leaving this pain behind

With a sudden burst of anger and impatience

Of her uselessness and suffering

She grabs a chair and hurtles it at the wall

With a satisfying crash

She knows this gesture is hopeless

That neither wall, nor chair will ever yield

So when a leg of the chair buckles slightly

She merely looks at it passively

But then it hits her

Yes it's been dislodged, but how, she should not have the strength to break that iron-strong chair

Then she remembers Dimitri brushing away the missile she sent his way on that first day of their reunion, seemingly without much force

She was not strong enough

But he was

And a bubble of hope rises in her chest

For she has a weapon now

And even though it isn't the greatest

She will use it, and hope, and fight

For freedom

* * *

With fury and impatience driving in you limbs and determination in your heart

You go to deliver her from her pitiful existence and bring her to the light

You charge into her rooms passionately intent on taking by force

And to end this stupidity

But

You stop in your tracks

As her large brown eyes come up to meet you

Brimming with sorrow and resignation

Her hands curling in her lap

As she sits waiting for you to come to her

You know instantly that she has finally given up

And there is no need for force, all the urgency seeps out of you

You stride towards her so excited you leave the door open, but soon she will be too far gone to notice

As you take her in your arms

Feeling her tremble beneath your embrace

She is willingly giving herself to you

You nuzzle her neck, inhaling her wonderful scent

And tasting her sweetness on your lips

You fangs ache and venom pools in your mouth

She stiffens in your arms as your incisors brush her skin

And she whispers in your ear

Her voice thick and wet

'Dimitri?'

You are in too deep, filled with her and the thought of having her forever

That you do not realise until the sharp spiked pain rips through your chest

As the ice cold paralysis spreads through your limps, deadening your body

And as you sink to the floor, she kisses your cheeks with lips as warm as the sun

And leaves through the open door whispering in her wake

'I'm sorry'


	11. Chapter 11

She runs through the corridors, palms sticky with sweat, heart thumping in her chest

She only has so much time until Dimitri re-awakens from the temporary coma that the make-shift stake had put him in

She has to get out. NOW

So she runs as fast as her strength will let her, trying not to look behind her, back towards that room where he lays, trying to put himself together again.

She has to get away from him. She realises now, that she can never be what he wants her to be, even if it means being with him forever, it goes against everything she stands for.

But she cannot be without, she can't kill him. She had her chance once and she failed. It wasn't just because she didn't have the strength to do it, she knows deep down within her heart the she didn't WANT to do it. She cannot possibly live in a world where he doesn't exist.

Her only option now is for them to live side by side in the world, as enemies not lovers, however excruciatingly painful this will be, she is too weak to give him up entirely.

So she runs faster and faster through the many rooms of this house, through all the twists and turns

Until

Her stomach twists into itself so violently; she feels she is going to be sick

There is only one thing on earth that can make her feel this kind of nausea

That can make her heart stop and her skin tingle and grow cold

And she realises she is surrounded

They are everywhere, enclosing around her, their teeth glinting in the candle light, eyes shining with hatred

There is no way out

She is lost

So the only thing she can do

Is to fight, use every ounce of her strength, all that she has ever learnt

It is not going to be enough

But at least she will go down fighting

* * *

Slowly, you begin to wake from the fog

The cold numbness is lifting and you can feel the heat of Life as it trickles through your body, popping and hissing through your muscles and tingling at your fingertips

You begin to see blurred colours, hear sounds and movement, smell the air in the room around you.

Then the memory comes

Of her clumsy weapon, her eyes sad and downturned

Her insignificant soft whisper of 'sorry'

And anger is a heavy iron fist that drives you

You break out of the stupor with vengeance and fury

That burns in you ligaments, dreams of wrapping cold hands around slender throat

The bitch, the whore who defied you

But even as the hatred swells, you feel slightly proud that she took all she had learned and used it

But that she did it to you

Well that was her mistake

And she is going to fucking pay, there are no second chances

You strength has returned, you are yourself again fast and hard

As you run through the corridors, following the lingering scent she trailed behind

You hear it before you see it

The sound of soft flesh yielding beneath hardness

The grunt of pain and weariness

And as you turn round the corner you see

She, small and trembling with anger and fear

Beneath the cold arms of one of your kind

So close to death, to annihilation

And the sight of it stops you in your tracks

The room seems to spin, to blur together incomprehensibly

You can feel her pain, her tiredness

As she clutches at the last strings of resistance she has left

And all you can think is NO. NO

The word shoots through you

Breaks you in half

Something shatters inside you

And with vigour you don't understand

You throw yourself between the girl and harm

You must fight

To protect her

To protect this revelation you've just had

And to keep it inside you

You want this

So you fight, and it is easy enough for you

Your training, your strength and power

It is bursting out of you, as you slice through your opponents' one by one

There is no room for tiredness or hesitance

And there is no room for thought

That you barely notice her slipping out the window

So that all is left to remind of her exit

Is a puddle of moonlight on the carpet.

* * *

She is running away from time again

Through the frosted grass and cold night air

She is running from herself

She is running from him

Leaving him there, fighting for her life and his

That was the hardest thing she ever had to do

To be unsure of his survival

To not know whether her will conquer or perish

That she might never see, or touch or kiss him again

She already knew, accepted this

But to never have in her heart, the knowledge of that he still roams this earth

That no matter where he is or what evil he is doing, he still exists, still part of her world

She could not survive with this

She knows he is strong, that he has a fighting chance

This is why she is still running

But to be so uncertain, if he shall fail

It stops her heart

Makes her want to sink to the ground

And turn into snow and mud

But she keeps going

Pushing herself back and forth across the acreage

Till her lungs burn and her eyes tear with the effort

The wind rips away her sobs

Turning them to silence

And somewhere out there

He is coming....


	12. Chapter 12

**note/ ok another short chapter, im sorry but have been really busy with assignments but dont worry there will be another healthy dose of the story in a couple of days promise :) and hope fully the finale :(**

**

* * *

**

You are out, and you are free. They are dead

The is only one thing left inside you now is Rose

And the ripe new feeling that bursts inside you when you think of her

Taste her name on your lips

A clot in your bloodstream

Her picture beating behind your eyelids

You knew love once

You felt it, you lived it and then you lost it

Its seemed inconceivable that you would ever experience it again

So cut of where you from all those human weaknesses

But how

Feel so new, yet so familiar

How can it be so strong the second time round

As if the word and everything it means has swollen to an ocean tide

And crashed down upon you

Shattering you to tiny fragments

And washing away the coldness of your once hardened heart, into foam and spew

You feel it everywhere

Pulsing through the air and water of your once wasted vessel

You feel again, the heart-driven man you once where

Even if it is just a pale imitation

You are yourself again finally

And it is because of her

She has always been your downfall

LOVE

That word, it fills your mouth with the soft flesh of summer fruits

Sweet and gushing and warm

But it has a lifeline

It will not last, you know it, you can feel the tiny nub of the venomous snake you once were,

Pricking inside, biding its time

The fuse will run short, there is only so much time you can hold onto this, to yourself

Before you ice over

After all, the fruit will not last a winter frost

And love is no match for strigoi hatred

So that is why you must find her

She must see you fully as you truly are, if just for a moment

And she must do for you, the very thing you need, but cant do yourself

She is your saviour

And you run towards her like a pilgrim of faith

Following her lingering scent in the breeze

Leading you to your salvation.

* * *

The night is black velvet

The air is frost and bite

Numb toes, numb heart

Must run, must hide

Heart beats, cracked ribs, no breath

Must keep running

Must not stop

A mantra, a chant, a beat that follows the thuds of her feet against snow

Where is she? She does not know

The world is white, a snow globe that will surely shatter

She comes to a deep ravine

A harsh drop, sharp rocks, crumbling ice

Frozen river, and dark ribbon below, twisting and turning

Stars hang in the sky, near enough to hold, a child's drooping mobile

Is this the edge of the world?

She has stopped

To go back would mean death

To go on would mean death

There is nothing between her and the vast emptiness

And the demon like shadow that chases her

Footsteps or her heartbeat

His heart, does he have a heart?

Closer, nearer

A living statue

A dead Trojan warrior bearing his sword

Red eyes, prowling dragon

He is here

ROZA


	13. Chapter 13

**note/ oh god its getting so hard to write this, there is so much in my head its all just rushing out, and i'm getting pretty emotional. hope its not to confusing and next part is coming soon, time is running out for these two lovebirds =(**

**

* * *

**

She stands with the wind teasing her hair

And the stars surrounding her

Like the long lost daughter of the moon

God, she is beautiful

She steals your breath

Freezes your limbs for a moment

You are senseless

She is shaking like a leaf in the frosty breeze

She step backwards as you approach

Eyes wide, a frightened deer

A magnetic force, you need to feel her skin beneath your hands

She freezes in your arms for a second

Then crumples against you, softening like a rose petal

Her lips part, and you crush yours to them

Silk and blackberry wine

Draw in her breath with yours

Stop, hold this moment, this is your love, your eternity

As flighty as a dove, as inconsistent as mist

Keep it in cupped palms, locked in your heart

Don't let it go

You pull away, disconnecting those two thin membranes

And you see that she is crying

Frozen tears on her eyelashes

You trail hot kisses down her neck, her fragile clavicle

Taste the salt of her, want to consume her, to bury inside her skin

' I'm sorry'

Her sobs shudder beneath you

'I'm sorry I couldn't be what you want me to be'

You look into her eyes now

Oh rose

You're already everything I want you to be

* * *

She waits, as his kisses tattoo a map against her skin

Waits to feel the sharp needle points of his fangs rip into her

To feel his hard muscles crush and break her

She has given up, she is ready

And yet it doesn't come

Please, she whimpers

Please just do it,

I'm done, I have nothing left

'Rose, ROZA?'

He gently tilts her chin so she is looking into his eyes

Deep crimson, bottomless oceans

'Don't you know? Can't you see me at all'

She stares at him

Puzzling

There is something different about him

Some small speck of softness in his eyes,

The redness muted like warm mulled wine

A note of tenderness in his voice

'Dimitri?'

And then she knows

And she cries out

Crushes her body closer to his hard coldness

Her fingers tracing his smooth jaw line

Oh god, it.. it is you

Yes, YES, ROZA

He kisses her again, drawing so deeply from her she feels she may faint

'But we don't have much time

This won't last; It is taking so much of me just to hold on to myself right now

And I can feel it slipping away

ROSE I don't want to lose this again

Don't want to lose you

You won't! She grips harder onto his face

As if her hands could anchor him there for ever

Your strong enough I know it. Stay, STAY WITH ME!

He turns away from her

His face twisting into an expression she does not understand

' I can't, I'm not strong enough for this. My kind, we not meant to even feel what im feeling right now, it is not in my nature, I'm too weak

I need you rose,

I need you to end this

He faces her again, his eyes BURNING fire

His hands knotted in her hair, pulling her so tight against him

Something is glinting silver in his palm

And he thrusts it towards her

She feels her stomach drop violently, she feels sick

As she begins to understand

'"rose I want to remember this, remember you as you are right now.

Only you can do this, please give me just this one last thing

Give me back my soul"


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE/ ok folks this is it, i know i should have waited a few more days to put it up but i just had to get it all out, ive worked really hard on these two chapters please let me know what you think and recommend this story to any of your friends thank you xoxox**

**

* * *

**

Her eyes rove desperately

Her head twists like a frightened horse in your hands

'No, please no'

She murmurs, her breath warm against your face

Tears bleeding down her cheeks and landing softly splashing on snow

But still you insist

Time is running out faster and faster

Soon you will be only hatred and violence again

WHY can she see

God you want to SHAKE her

FUCKING Listen

Listen to me

* * *

No, no she cannot do this

She cannot do what he is asking of her

Not now that she has rediscovered her love, her meaning for life again

How can she give that up

How?

But his fingers are digging into her, bruising her flesh

She can see the determination ticking in his jaw

Feel the intensity rolling of him like heat waves

And he is begging her

Oh god

Begging

She is losing grip

She can't lose him again

* * *

She has shaken you to the core

And eternal life means nothing to you now

If it is without love

The snow is whipping around them

A cold white veil of lace and frost

As you stand in a lovers embrace

She trembles in your arms

Her cherry lips quivering

And more gently now

You stroke her salt washed cheekbones

Bend your head til your forehead touches her

Do you honestly want this

Yes, yes you do

You can feel the darkness coming back, creeping through your veins

Like blackened poison ivy

It has to be

You know she is strong enough, she always has been

And she is your last hope for humanity

There is no going back for you

You have tasted her nectar

Felt her soft supple skin next to yours

Her body moving with yours, bringing you to heaven and back again

But now, what once was is dust and bones

Irreversible and unchangeable

And you have held her heart in your hand for too long

She deserves so much more than you can give

you have nothing to offer her now

But freedom

From pain, from a life of damnation

It is too late for you

But for her there is still hope

Please

You whisper

Please, you can do this

My love, Roza

Give me back my innocence

* * *

Her hands are wet and slippery

The silver stake seems burn red her grasp

The cold wind is biting at her cheeks and ears

She can hear the rushing of water and breaking of ice below her in the ravine

And the very air its self seem to hum with some electric energy

Agitation, anticipation?

Her brain is beating against her skull

And her skin feels to tight to hold her together

How can she even contemplate doing this

But he is there, has hand stroking her hair

Whispering intimately in her ears, that ever constant word

Please

And she feels she may scream from all that is weighing her down

And all the while he is still asking her, persuading her in his velveteen voice

She knows this is real; this is what has to be done

All evil must come to an end

But when he is gone

And the world is right again

What is left of her

Will be broken fragments of a whole

* * *

She is shaking violently

Soaking your chest with her grief

So fragile, like a tiny thin boned bird

Wanting to lift to the sky

Shhh, shhh

You murmur as you rock her in your arms as if she was a new born child

It's going to be alright

Its fine

Its fine

Slowly, softly

Her cries seem to ease

She sucks in air deeply; you can hear it hissing into her lungs

And she lowers her eyes from you scrutiny

You gently stroke her pink flimsy eyelids

Watching her sticky wet eyelashes cast spidery shadows on her cheeks

And you bend and kiss her sorrow soaked lips

As you slip you tongue inside, tasting her beauty one last time

You slide your hand down her arm, to where the stake hangs limply

And you connect your fingers with her, closing in on the coldness of the metal

She gasps, going still, frozen

And she looks up at you

Not with defiance, but with so much trust and love

And pain, always pain

You touch your lips to hers again

Salt and sweetness and sadness

You feel that last bit of love, a burning flame in your heart

It is her, and it will be her for ever after

I will always love you

She gasps against your mouth

And you're so caught up in her, so consumed with each other

You do not know whose hand it was

That pushed the sharp needle point of death

Into your chest

Your body is filled with cold, numbness and warmth at the same time

And as you begin to fall

You whisper with the voice of the wind

'That was what I was supposed to say'

* * *

She cries out

A cry of desperation and loss

As she feels the impact of metal and bone and flesh

And there is no pain in his eyes

Only peace and love, and awe

As he stumbles from her embrace and falls over the edge

He is as graceful as an eagle

Soaring through the sky

Falling down

Faster and faster

Until he is just a speck against the backdrop of rushing river

Until she cannot see him any more

She drops to her knees

Scratching at the snow with numb fingers

And screams into the lightening sky

Until there is nothing left inside of her

Until her chest is tight and her lungs burn

As the rising sun bleeds red over her back

Sun- break

Heart ache

She sobs and shudders

As she spills forth her incredible sorrow, her pain, her lost love

Onto the ground

Until there is only relief left

It is finally over


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

I have seen the sunrise

For the first time in many months of darkness and night

It has burned through me like the eternal life giving light of heaven

And it is so beautifully illuminating

Rose

But nothing compared to you

I am light, and air

Wind and breath

I am snow, and feather

Dust and ash

My body is broken and cracked

The river will wash away my flesh

And the sun will bleach my bones to ivory

And I will become part of earth and soil

You are my last dream

Rose, my Roza

Please do not mourn for me

But live

Live for me, dance, laugh, and love for me

Love who ever will treat you as you deserve

And remember that I will always be with you

I am in the air you breathe

The sun that shines down on you

The moon that moves the waves

And I will never leave you

I love you

From the deepest bottom of my soul

And although you have freed it

It will always belong to you

Only you

You have been my salvation

My redemption

My soul is mine again

Free to love and fly and soar

Free from violence and sin

But to live for eternity in peace and joy and love and hope

You are the goddess of mercy, you are beauty incarnate

You have saved me

Rose

I

Am

Free


End file.
